1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to suspensions for motor vehicles. More particularly the present invention relates to an improved jounce stop apparatus which is less expensive and lighter weight than previous jounce stop apparatus.
2. Disclosure Information
It is well known to incorporate jounce bumpers in the design of motor vehicles to limit the upward travel of suspension components beyond a predetermined limit. Commonly, an elastomeric body is located either on the structure of the vehicle or on a suspension member, in a position allowing it to impact either a suspension member or the structure of the vehicle in the latter case. Referring to FIG. 2, an elastomeric body (not shown) would be rigidly secured to a frame member (not shown) in a position above a cantilevered arm 1 mounted on an axle housing 3. Alternatively, some vehicles allow the elastomeric body to impact directly with the axle housing, a leaf spring 5 or a suspension arm in those suspensions having coil springs and suspension arms.
The cantilevered arms of the type shown are metal castings and generally are quite heavy. Additionally, due to the strength requirements necessitated by the cantilevered design, they incorporate substantial material and weight so as to withstand the moments created by repeated impacts with the jounce bumper.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide a jounce stop apparatus that addresses the shortcomings of the type employing cantilevered arm designs.